<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heatwave by Vegetatarian</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413693">Heatwave</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian'>Vegetatarian</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dragon Ball</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Awesome Bulma Briefs, Bulma Briefs/Vegeta Smut, Cute, Drama &amp; Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Genius Bulma Briefs, Hot, Hot Tub, Hot Weather, Love, Love at First Sight, Love/Hate, Romance, Summer, Summer Love, Summer Romance, Sweet/Hot, Top Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta being Vegeta (Dragon Ball), Vegeta is Bad at Feelings (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:48:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,925</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28413693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vegetatarian/pseuds/Vegetatarian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello, everyone! Boy, oh boy. It’s probably not very cold where I live compared to places where it’s snowing, but as a desert rat, I am 🥶FREEZING🥶! That being said, I though what better way to help us all warm up than to put out a nice steamy summer romance fic? Just what the doctor ordered! Sun-kissed skin, the smell of sunscreen, drama on the beach! All in store for my favorite power couple, Bulma Briefs and Prince Vegeta! Come along with me as we watch the romance between our beloved blue haired heiress and that CAKED 🎂 UP⬆️ PRINCE👑 unfold! </p><p>Bulma and Vegeta meet on an exclusive vacation island only open to the filthy rich. Will they burn for one another? Or will the heat be too much?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>64</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Smile!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofAlderaan/gifts">OwlFeathers (AngelofAlderaan)</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/GetasGirl_x/gifts">GetasGirl_x</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsHatake_K/gifts">MrsHatake_K</a>, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/sblovesvegeta/gifts">sblovesvegeta</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The sun shone brightly on the residents of the tropical Mango Island. It was a small vacation spot that had been man made and designed to be a playground for the richest of the rich away from civilization and only available to a select group. The men spent their time at the bar while their trophy wives laid out on the beach and bragged to each other about what new thing their husbands bought for them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hubby bought me a whole new wardrobe just for the season! Well, his bank account did.” A woman with thick curly red hair, and large breasts laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Margaret, you’re so bad! Did he say anything?” Trish, a raven haired woman asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He started to, but I just gave him puppy dog eyes and he couldn’t resist but leave me be! I love the man, even if he’s a little naive.” Margaret laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“At least your husband lets you get away with that kind of thing! I got scolded for the credit card bill! It was only a hundred thousand or something! That’s not even my worst!” The pink haired woman said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret rolled her eyes. “Rose, you already have like, everything. What could you possibly be buying?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rose laughed. “Everything again, but in a different color.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The women laughed and clinked their drinks together. Trish flipped her hair as she watched a handsome man with flame shaped hair walk their way, his body perfectly chiseled, his suit hugging him in all the right places, and his eyes hidden behind a classic black pair of RayBans. “Good gods would you look at him? He’s here every year, and every year, I think about how sexy he is while my husband neglects to touch me.” She sighed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Margaret fanned herself as she stared right at the man. “At least you have good taste— this one,” she pointed to a woman beside her with icy blue eyes and a short blonde bob, “lost her shit over a short bald guy that’s not even half her height!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lazuli’s gaze suddenly flicked up to meet Margaret’s eyes. “Krillin may be short, but his cock more than makes up for it. Too bad your husband, according to you, lacks.” She smiled a chilling smile, making Margaret back off. </span>
</p><p>The man stepped past the group of women, and whipped his folding chair open, and set it in the sand with precision. He opened the cooler he’d been carrying, and pulled out an ice cold beer, popping the lid off without the use of an opener. The women swooned shamelessly at him while he ignored them. </p><p>
  <span>Trish clapped her hands together. “That’s it! I’m going to ask for a picture with him.” She stood up and stretched. “But first, I need to cool off, and get my hair wet so the picture will be extra sexy!” She giggled, her friends encouraging her. When her slender body emerged from the water, her gently tanned skin was glistening in the sun, and her hair looked just like the women in commercials looked after climbing sensually out of a pool. She smiled at her friends as they tossed her a camera. </span>
</p><p>“Excuse me.” Trish said shyly to the man, who turned his head to look at her. “Do you think I could get a picture with you?” </p><p>The man sighed before standing up. He took his sunglasses off and his gaze met hers, suddenly making her unsure if her suit bottoms were wet from the ocean or her arousal. He leaned in, and turned his face to the camera, flashing a large fake smile as she grinned widely for the camera and snapped the photo. </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you so much! Have a great rest of your time here.” Trish giggled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hn.” The man sat back in his chair and took another pull of his beer as the woman ran back to her friends. Being asked for photos wasn’t something Vegeta was a stranger to, but that didn’t mean he enjoyed it, either. It was always horny married women who had nothing better to do but complain about their marriages and ogle him. Sure, their infatuation with him kept him wealthy, being a famous athlete and son of the headmaster to the most prestigious boarding school around. But it often got old when he just wanted to relax. Half of these women were twice his age anyway, him being fresh out of college. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For the last fucking time, NO, Yamcha! Just because we used to date doesn’t mean I can or </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get you into this club. Now, stop calling and </span>
  <em>
    <span>please</span>
  </em>
  <span> call your girlfriend. I’m so tired of her angry texts to me because </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> won’t leave me alone!” A woman yelled into her phone before angrily throwing it into her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She had shiny blue hair and big blue eyes to match. A pretty face for sure, and as Vegeta observed her, she had an amazing body as well. Her bikini clad body was a porcelain color, which deliciously contrasted with the bright red color of her suit. She glanced his direction and before she could catch him, he’d averted his gaze back to the ocean, wondering if she’d come speak to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t. Instead, she pulled out three small objects from her beach bag, and threw them to the ground. On the sand, a large umbrella, a lounge chair, and a cooler appeared. She situated herself on the chair under the umbrella, and pulled a laptop out of her bag. She grabbed a drink from her cooler and took a long pull before clickety-clacking on her laptop keyboard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, Vegeta found himself wanting to approach a woman. She was a beauty, and her bikini top just barely contained her voluptuous breasts. As he was pondering whether or not he should talk to her, the group of married women had started to make their way over to him again as a group. He groaned. “Not this shit again. I can’t fucking go </span>
  <em>
    <span>anywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He said out loud, shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>The blue haired woman watched out of the corner of her eye as the guy next to her seemed to be bombarded by unwanted questions from the older women. </p><p>
  <span>She took in a deep breath. There was no way she was going to get any work done if these hens kept talking so loudly right next to her. She had to do something. </span>
</p><p>As Vegeta rolled his eyes behind his sunglasses, the women touched his muscles and giggled at him. </p><p>
  <span>Suddenly, a flash of blue swished in front of his eyes as a curvy body planted itself into his lap. “Hi babe! I’m sorry I’m working while we’re supposed to be relaxing but I’ll be done soon, and then we can start our vacation. You naughty boy, entertaining other women!” She teased, shooting a pointed look at the women. His hands instinctively found purchase on her hips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh! We had no idea he was spoken for.” Margaret said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The blue haired woman laughed. “With those wedding rings you’re all wearing, I doubt it would’ve mattered.” She said, looking at them with a threatening smile. She made eye contact with the blue eyed blonde woman who smiled back and started to laugh. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, girl.” Lazuli smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi Lazuli.” Bulma laughed. “See you at the gala?” </span>
</p><p>“You’re damn right!” Lazuli winked. “Later!” She shoved the other women away who complained until it was just Bulma and Vegeta. </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I hope you don’t mind being rescued— but I actually am working and it’s hard to focus when there’s a group of women giggling and screaming.” She smiled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta smirked. “It’s hard to relax when that’s going on, so by all means, rescue away.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She chuckled. “Happy to be of service.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Quite.” He said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pleased to meet you.” She said, finally standing up from his lap. She didn’t notice the way his smile faltered as she stood up. “Anyway, I’d best get back to work. See ya.” She waved and walked back over to her chair and started typing away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta gathered his things and headed off in the opposite direction, eager to cross paths with the blue haired beauty again. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Asshole!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Vegeta strutted down the red carpet to the ballroom the gala was being held at. He wore a fitted black suit with a red necktie, and spit shined black dress shoes. As he approached the front door, Vegeta was stopped by what seemed to be a bouncer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was a tall man with three eyes. “Vegeta Ouji?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded, flashing his ID. The bouncer nodded and pulled out a roll of neon green paper. He tore a section off and gestured for Vegeta’s wrist. </span>
</p><p>“What’s the wristband for?” Vegeta asked. </p><p>
  <span>“Well, for one, you don’t have to pay a cover fee; you’re a VIP guest. For two, you’re also a friend of the hostess, so you’ll be invited to the after party. This wristband will let us know who is and isn’t invited.” The bouncer explained. “Have a good time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded before stepping through the doors to an elegant scene. As he took in the room, he was impressed. The ballroom had a vaulted ceiling, and there was gold on the crown molding. The walls had gold trim, giving the room a regal feel, and the curtains were a deep royal blue, seemingly made of velvet. He noticed the floor was black and white marble with gold streaks here and there, and chandeliers hung from the ceiling around one grand chandelier. As he continued to observe, there was a tap on his shoulder. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was the woman who’d asked for a photo with him. “Hi, I’m Trisha. My friends call me Trish. We met on the beach, remember?” She wore a floor length gown, shimmery and gold, flattering her slender frame. Her big brown eyes stared at him from under long lashes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta smiled politely. “I remember, yes. You asked for a photo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, would you like to dance?” Trish asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta didn’t seem to hear her as he continued scanning the room, seemingly looking for something. </span>
</p><p>“Um, I didn’t catch your name?” Trish touched his arm, quickly getting his attention. </p><p>
  <span>He looked at her as he subtly shrugged away from her touch. “Vegeta. You wouldn’t happen to have seen a blue haired woman around, would you? I need to speak with her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, right. Your girlfriend.” Trish made a disappointed face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta had forgotten about that, and suppressed a chuckle. “Yes, my girlfriend.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ll find her over there, by the strawberries.” Trish pointed to his two o’clock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Trish. Have a wonderful evening.” Vegeta said as he walked off without giving Trish another chance to speak to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He made his way over to the table, and sure enough, the blue haired woman stood at the table in a gray, glittery ball gown. The bodice had gray pearls sewn into the fabric which gradually became smaller as they went down the skirt. The skirt had many layers of netting which had a generous amount of glitter. When she turned to look at him, she smiled widely, her lips glossy and her eyes smokey. Her hair was in a curly updo, and around her neck was a pearl choker. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She placed a hand on her hip as she slowly put a strawberry between her lips and took a bite. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta couldn’t help the way the corner of his mouth pulled upward. “Good evening.” </span>
</p><p>Bulma finished chewing the strawberry. “Good evening. How are you enjoying the event, Mr. Vegeta?” </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta raised an eyebrow at her. “I’m quite satisfied, thank you. Miss Bulma, I presume?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You caught me.” Bulma laughed. She stuck her hand out for him. “Just Bulma is fine, though.” </span>
</p><p>He took her hand before spinning her around and pulling her close. “Very well, Bulma.” </p><p>
  <span>She looked at him with wide eyes, amusement dancing in their clear blueness. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta guided her to the dance floor, and began waltzing with her in perfect time to the music. “So, what brings you to this gala?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Business.” She smiled. “And you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same. I have to meet with some bitchy businesswoman because she can’t seem to agree on the terms of the contract we’re supposed to sign together. We’re starting a new company together.” Vegeta answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so weird, I’m actually here for a meeting as well! I’ve been emailing some dickhead about a company contract and he’s being so annoyingly picky!” She said enthusiastically. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess idiocy is common.” Vegeta chuckled, earning a nod of agreement from the bluenette. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know, I was reminded by the photo woman that you’re my ‘girlfriend’.” He said, chuckling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah yes, well I suppose we must play the part. We are being watched, after all.” She laughed, nodding toward the group of women watching them. He spun them around so he could see them, and shook his head. He slid his hand a bit lower on her back, and smirked.</span>
</p><p>“Let’s make this look good, then, hm?” </p><p>
  <span>Excitement seemed to form in the smile on her lips as she nodded her agreement. She giggled as he pressed his hand even more firmly to the small of her back, causing her body to press into his. They danced sensually around the ballroom as jealous eyes watched. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The heat between them seemed to be getting to everyone else, too, because when the fake couple finished their dance, they noticed everyone getting hands with their partners on the dance floor. </span>
</p><p>Bulma smiled mischievously. “I see you have a green wristband.” </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a VIP guest, apparently.” Vegeta said, looking at the band on his wrist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled. “Well then, lucky you.” She winked. “Come with me.” She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him a set of doors in the back of the ballroom where two bouncers stood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello Miss Briefs. Welcome to your after party, enjoy yourself.” The bouncer on the left said as the bouncer on the right opened the right door for Bulma and Vegeta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta’s jaw dropped. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Briefs? That was the name of the bitchy woman he’d been arguing with! This couldn’t be her, right? This woman was pleasant to be around.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Vegeta panicked internally. He’d said some rather harsh things in his emails to the blue haired woman if she was in fact the Briefs he’d been speaking to, and tonight he’d started to fancy her. That was all going to shit if she found out who he was. He thought about fringing illness to quickly withdraw, but then he thought about the nasty things she’d said to him in her emails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to look at him and he realized she’d been talking and that he hadn’t heard a word of it. </span>
</p><p>“Are you okay, Vegeta?” </p><p>
  <span>Vegeta regained his composure. “Yes, but I’m afraid I’m the asshole you’re meeting with tonight. I just realized it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes went wide. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re </span>
  </em>
  <span>Mister Ouji?” </span>
</p><p>He nodded. </p><p>
  <span>Bulma was silent for a moment before bursting out into laughter. “You’re such an asshole!” She kept laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta was, to say the least, caught off guard by her laughter. “Why are you laughing?” </span>
</p><p>“Because!” She wiped her eyes. “We’ve both been so nasty over emails, but look how well we get along in person! If we’d just sat down over coffee or something we probably wouldn’t have argued so much.” She chuckled. </p><p>
  <span>“Can we put off the contract for tonight? I’ve enjoyed your company and I’d like to continue just enjoying it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled. “Yes, but eventually we </span>
  <em>
    <span>will</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to talk business.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta grinned. “Fair enough.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the meantime, however…” Bulma said, ripping the skirt off of her ball gown revealing a shorter tighter clubbing dress underneath. Vegeta hadn’t really noticed until now, but they were in a club now. Strobing rainbow lights as partygoers sweated together in time with the thumping music. He looked back at Bulma who grinned. “Let’s go crazy tonight!” She grabbed his hand and pulled him to the dance floor. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Like-minded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The after party started to wind down, and Bulma and Vegeta were the last ones left on the dance floor. She swayed her hips back and forth as they spoke over the music. He couldn’t help but be hypnotized by the way she laughed in between observations she made of the other partygoers. </p><p>“I definitely think Becca has the hots for Governor Dalton. She’s always following him around, and his name always seems to be on her lips.” Bulma said, finally slowing down her dancing to a complete stop.</p><p>Vegeta chuckled. “I think it has more to do with the depth of his pockets.”</p><p>“Really? I thought Becca was equally as rich, if not more so.” Bulma pondered. </p><p>Vegeta snorted. “She was until her husband divorced her, and ruined her company. She’s here on her last dime. I know this because her husband works for my father. No alimony, either. She’s looking to marry rich before her money is gone.” </p><p>Bulma’s eyes went wide. “Woah, I had no idea. Look at you, mister busy body knowing all the hot goss.” She smiled. “I think we really should discuss business.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   </p><p>Vegeta sighed deeply as he slid his hands indo his pockets. “Yeah. You’re right, I’m just not looking forward to it.”</p><p>“Hey, now that we know we’re both equally reasonable people, I think we should be able to get through things smoothly.” </p><p>He hesitated before finally nodding. “Well, lead the way, Miss Briefs.” </p><hr/><p>Vegeta followed the bluenette as she opened the tall glass door of the Capsule Corp building across from the place the club and gala were. Bulma led him into a small conference room with a well-polished mahogany table and five expensive looking chairs nestled perfectly spaced apart around the table. She smiled when he pulled a seat out for her, and the two of them sat down. </p><p>“So,” she began, folding her hands in front of her on the table, “if you’ll remember from my emails, there were a lot of things in the contract that I was in complete support of, but I don’t like escape clauses in contracts, which is where my biggest concern lies. We’re to be starting a company that creates a workout environment for people of a very <em> particular </em> type of strength in which they can continue to improve and become stronger. Because the materials for such equipment aren’t cheap, and aren’t likely going to be excessively popular on <em> this </em> planet, I think a one-sided escape clause is unreasonable. Most of the production is going to be my responsibility. What happens if I produce several models of this ‘gravity room’, and you suddenly decide to team up with someone else because the contract gives you that ability?” </p><p>Vegeta watched her mannerisms as she spoke, and every hand motion and expression on her face was confident and sure. She knew what she was talking about, and he couldn’t sense and deception. He cleared his throat and adjusted his tie. “The escape clause wasn’t intended to put your company in a difficult position, which by the way, I can’t even see being a possibility considering your company is the number one richest on this planet. The escape clause was actually to protect my own smaller company. We’re a marketing company. We’re a <em> new </em> marketing company that anyone could easily destroy. Being that I didn’t know you or your character, I was intending to do everything possible to protect my company from being swallowed whole.” He smirked. “And as for the <em> particular strength </em> you’re referring to, I’m actually one of the clients interested in having the product. In fact, I was hoping to see the prototype and to test it out.” </p><p>“You’re from Sadala?” </p><p>“I’m its prince, actually. But on earth, I’m just a star athlete with two degrees in business and computer science. While only a few of us from Sadala are here, there are some on other planets, as well as other strong beings who would love to grow stronger.” </p><p>Bulma leaned back into her chair and crossed her legs as she tapped her finger tips together in thought. She ran her tongue over her front teeth before smiling widely and standing up from her chair. “I’ll be right back.” </p><p>She kicked her heels off and hurried into the office next door, flipping the light on and grabbing a laptop and a pair of glasses. She opened the laptop and booted it up, balancing it in her left hand as she put on her glasses with her right hand. She walked back to the conference room and returned to her seat, placing the laptop on the table. She pulled up the document meant to be the contract and began typing, much to Vegeta’s curiosity. When she finished, she turned the laptop so he could see the screen. </p><p>“Okay, I think maybe we can both agree with this.” She said. </p><p>Vegeta read the addition. “In the interest of protecting each party’s company, the following agreements will be upheld. 1. The owner of Capsule Corp, Bulma Briefs, will review any and all changes to design with the owner of Sadala Marketing, Vegeta Ouji IV. 2. All product testing will be done and approved by Vegeta Ouji and Bulma Briefs. 3. Sadala Marketing and Capsule Corp may be relieved of any and all contractual obligations if either party sees fit. 4. Should Capsule Corp relieve itself of contractual obligation, monetary compensation will be awarded to Sadala Marketing. ” He looked up at her. </p><p>“This way, we can <em> both </em> be free of the contract at any given moment, and therefore, we’re both safe. Does that sound fair?”</p><p>Vegeta nodded. “It does.”</p><hr/><p>“So yeah, production will be starting in the coming month, but in the meantime, all I have to do around here is party.” Bulma said, her phone tossed on her bed and on speakerphone. </p><p>“That’s great to hear, Bulma! I’m glad you were able to work things out with that email asshole.” ChiChi, her long time best friend said. </p><p>Bulma laughed. “Actually, turns out he’s really cool, and an absolute smoke show.” </p><p>“What? Tell me <em> all </em> of the details. I need something to occupy me while I’m on this stupid plane.” </p><p>“For starters, he’s got washboard abs and arms that could probably lift my entire company building. I also found out he’s a Saiyan. You remember those super freakishly strong guys who settled down on our planet when we were like, 8 years old?” Bulma said, spreading sunscreen on her legs. </p><p>“Oh my <em> gods </em> yes. Does he have any friends? I want one! I need a man to break my back <em> and </em> my bed.” ChiChi whispered into her phone, still receiving a dirty look from the elderly woman next to her on the plane. She stuck her tongue out at the woman. The woman scoffed and put earbuds in her ears. </p><p>“You’re the horniest person I know, I swear Chi!” Bulma laughed as she picked up her phone. “How much longer do you have on your flight? I can’t wait until you get here.” </p><p>ChiChi sighed. “I think like, an hour and a half? Definitely much too long. If I get <em> one </em> more dirty look from this woman next to me I think I’m going to lose it.” </p><p>The heiress couldn’t help but snicker. “Well, once you <em> do </em> get here, you can lay out on the beach with me and we can find a sexy Saiyan for you. I’m actually pretty sure there’s another guy here who’s a Saiyan— I think he came with Vegeta.” </p><p>“Ugh, <em> yes </em>.” ChiChi sighed. </p><p>“Alright then I’ll see you when you get here, try to take a nap or something!” </p><p>“Yeah yeah, I’ll dream of my Saiyan.”</p><p>The women laughed. “Bye Bulma.” </p><p>“Bye Chi.” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Tease</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bulma sighed deeply as her AirPods played the top hits, drowning out the sound of crashing waves and the shouts of far off surfers screaming in delight of the summer fun. Children ran across the beach with brightly colored plastic shovels and pails as they shouted excitedly to one another about building sandcastles. Her porcelain skin seemed to melt pleasantly in the sunlight, like a fresh batch of cookie dough gently browning in an oven. She smiled to herself as she thought about her discovery that the asshole she’d been emailing was actually a smoking hot man her age with a cool personality to boot. As she was lost in thought, her sunlight was suddenly blocked out when someone stepped in front of her. She opened her eyes to see a tall man with wild hair standing in front of her, sporting a big friendly smile. </p><p>She pulled an earbud out. “Hi, uh, can I help you?” </p><p>He grinned even bigger. “Wow! You look exactly like Vegeta described! I’m Goku, his childhood best friend.” He extended his hand, still smiling. </p><p>Bulma smiled warmly and shook his hand. “Nice to meet you, Goku.” </p><p>Before Bulma could say any more, she heard her name being screamed, and both of them looked up to see ChiChi bounding toward them. Her bikini clad body was curvy and her long raven hair flew wildly behind her as she ran over. Bulma leapt out of her chair, tossing her earbuds into her bag and ran over to meet her best friend. They hugged tightly, and giggled, talking just out of earshot of Goku, who stood by Bulma’s chair, checking his phone. </p><p>“Bulma!! Is that him? Oh my gods he’s so hot!” ChiChi all but drooled as she looked over at Goku. </p><p>Bulma laughed. “No, that’s not him. That’s his friend.” </p><p>ChiChi’s eyes lit up. “So he’s up for grabs?” </p><p>“Yes! Let me introduce you!” Bulma said, grabbing ChiChi’s wrist to guide her back to where Goku stood. As they approached, Vegeta was in view, walking in what seemed like slow motion. His tanned skin glistened with sweat in the sunshine, and his perfectly chiseled body caught the attention of nearly every pair of eyes he passed. </p><p>He joined the group and gave a cool up-nod to Bulma as a small smirk plastered itself on his face. </p><p>“Vegeta, I just met your friend, Goku! Gentlemen, this is <em> my </em> best friend, ChiChi.” She smiled, giving ChiChi a little push toward Goku.</p><p>Goku finally looked up from his phone and his jaw dropped when he saw the raven haired beauty. “Kami, you’re beautiful.” He said.</p><p>ChiChi’s face turned red as she smiled at him. “Thank you, you’re quite the looker yourself!” She flirted. </p><p>Bulma gasped quietly when she felt Vegeta’s hand in the small of her back. “Can I have a minute?” </p><p>“Yeah, of course. Hey guys, we’ll be back!” Bulma said to their two friends, but neither of them even seemed to hear her. She frowned a little but shrugged it off and followed Vegeta to the tiki bar. </p><p>“My team agreed to your conditions and I got all of their signatures electronically this morning.” He said, handing her a tablet with the rest of his team’s signatures on the contract she’d typed up the night before. </p><p>Bulma nodded in approval. “Alright then. Do you mind if I email myself a copy of this?” </p><p>“Of course not.” Vegeta answered, picking up the plastic cup of water the bartender had set in front of him. </p><p>She sent the email and then opened another window on his tablet. </p><p>“It’s rude to snoop through other people’s devices, Miss Briefs.” Vegeta said, totally unconcerned as he took another sip of water. </p><p>“Well I just thought maybe you’d like to have my phone number handy.” She locked eyes with him as she handed his tablet back to him. </p><p>He raised an eyebrow, finally pulling the cup away from his lips. He licked the water off of his lips, keeping eye contact. “Is there a reason I’d need it?” </p><p>Bulma felt embarrassed at his teasing and suddenly felt unsure of the chemistry she thought was between them. “Oh, well, you know, business stuff.” </p><p>He nodded. “Well if that’s what you gave it to me for, I’ll be sure not to abuse the privilege.” </p><p>Before she could answer him, he’d picked up his tablet and started to walk back over to Goku, leaving her sitting at the bar. </p><p>The bartender sighed loudly. “Damn. He’s a hard one to read.” </p><p>“Tell me about it. Do you think he’s even interested in me?” She asked the bartender. </p><p>“Well, as a man, I think I speak for almost all of us when I say he’d be crazy <em> not </em> to be interested. As a gay man, I have to advise you to <em> get at that </em>.” He winked at her. </p><p>Bulma laughed. “I’m trying babe, I’m trying.” She ordered a strawberry mango smoothie and headed over to her new friends.</p><hr/><p>The day had turned to late afternoon, and the group of four had been interrupted in their sunbathing when Lazuli came walking over with her husband, Krillin. “Hey Chi!” She said smiling. </p><p>“Lazuli! Oh my gods it’s so good to see you!” ChiChi hopped up and hugged her friend. “What are you doing here?” </p><p>“Bulma paid for us to come, and you?” Lazuli asked excitedly. </p><p>“You paid for us all to come?” ChiChi looked at Bulma who wore a smile. </p><p>“Well I didn’t think you’d tell the whole island, but yes. I wanted my friends to spend the summer with me on this beautiful island. It would be boring, otherwise.” She said, taking a sip of her smoothie. “Hi Krillin how’ve you been?”</p><p>“Ever since you set me up with my beautiful wife, life's been good.” He chuckled.</p><p>“Vegeta paid for me to come as well!” Goku blurted out, earning a smack on the back of his head from the shorter man. </p><p>“Idiot, you don’t need to tell people.” Vegeta grumbled. </p><p>They all laughed good naturedly until Lazuli spoke up. “So there’s going to be a party on the beach tonight. You’re all coming, right?” Lazuli asked, placing a hand on her hip. </p><p>“Duh.” Bulma said, nudging ChiChi. “ChiChi here needs a date— I hear there’s going to be a bunch of couples challenges. It would be a great way for you and ChiChi to get acquainted, don’t you think, Goku?” She winked at him and he laughed nervously.</p><p>“If she’ll have me, that would be great.” Goku said shyly. </p><p>Bulma pushed ChiChi closer to him.</p><p>“Sign up sheets are over there if you wanna follow us.” Lazuli said. </p><p>“Of course! I’d love that.” ChiChi said, grabbing his hand. “Let’s go sign up for them!” The four walked off and left Bulma alone with Vegeta once again. </p><p>“So, will I see you at the party?” She asked, feigning nonchalance. </p><p>Vegeta shrugged with natural coolness. “Well I don’t have a date so, probably not.” </p><p>Bulma nodded. “Oh I guess that makes sense.” She said shyly. Just the night before she’d been brimming with confidence, but something about Vegeta made her nervous and unsure of herself. </p><p>He surprised her by stepping closer and pointing to her phone. “You should get that.” He walked off. </p><p>She frowned, confused. “What do you me—?” She was interrupted by her phone buzzing. She unlocked it to see a text from an unsaved number. “Wear that red string bikini again, it’s hot.” </p><p>Her face flushed red as she looked at him, seeing him wink at her before turning and continuing to walk away. This man was going to drive her crazy. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Red Hot</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“Oh my gods, that’s really hot!” Lazuli shouted as she saw Bulma step out of the bathroom. ChiChi turned her head and quickly agreed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn! Are you gonna try to get dicked down tonight?” ChiChi asked, thoroughly shocking both of her friends. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When the hell did you start talking like that?” Bulma laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ChiChi seemed confused. “What do you mean? Doesnt everyone talk like that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well a lot of people do, but we just haven’t ever heard </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> talk like that. So spill. Where’d you learn the lusty lingo?” Lazuli asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cosmo and the women at work.” ChiChi shrugged. </span>
</p><p>“Makes sense.” Lazuli said. </p><p>
  <span>Bulma turned to the full length mirror in her room and turned to get a look at herself from all angles. She wore a skimpy red string bikini. It showed off a generous amount of skin and just barely covered the important stuff. She wore a bright red lip stain to match, and her hair was stuffed into a very messy beach worthy bun. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t answer my question, though. Are you and Vegeta gonna have sex?” ChiChi asked. “I would totally let Goku have me tonight. He’s so hot and I’m terribly thirsty. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Parched </span>
  </em>
  <span>even. I’m dangerously dehydrated!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three women laughed at ChiChi’s dramatic declaration of desire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well Krillin promised to have a special sexy time night tonight since we’re celebrating our anniversary this week instead of next week.” Lazuli smirked at the prospect of intimacy with her husband. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That’s so nice though! This is a really wonderful island so I’m glad you decided to celebrate it here.” Bulma said, sliding a pair of sunglasses on her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, now that Miss hot tamale is ready, let’s hit it.” Lazuli said, standing and heading toward the door. She wore a light blue one piece with high cut leg holes and a low cut neckline. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ChiChi adjusted her yellow ruffled two piece suit and pushed her boobs up higher. “Perfect.” She walked out the door and Lazuli and Bulma couldn’t help but laugh at her excitement.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The beach was already buzzing with chatter from excited party goers dancing, laughing, splashing in the waves, and playing volleyball. Bulma and her friends strode through the sand as they searched for the three men they were supposed to meet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku came running toward them and shouted ChiChi’s name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She started running to him equally as fast, until they finally met. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Goku! I’m excited for tonight!” ChiChi said, her eyes sparkling with excitement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned around and dropped to a knee. “Piggyback ride?” He asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>ChiChi laughed and obliged, squealing when he stood up. Lazuli and Bulma finally made it over to the two, and they couldn’t help but share a look, happy to see ChiChi coming out of her shell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re gonna go get this party started for the two of us.” Goku laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well let’s all meet back up at some point so we can hang as a group, yeah?” Bulma asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah!” ChiChi practically shouted. “Okay, Goku! Let’s go!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Goku took off running, going where ChiChi pointed, and the two of them laughed loudly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, she certainly seems to like Goku.” Lazuli laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma nodded. “It’s nice to see that, she’s usually so reserved and almost afraid of men after that asshole in highschool. I still want to murder him for humiliating her.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, Krillin and I have been wreaking havoc on his life. See, he works near where I do, so whenever I see his car, I have Krillin push it until it’s parked illegally and then Krillin writes him a ticket.” Lazuli laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods! That’s hilarious!” Bulma laughed loudly. “Serves that jerk right!” She continued to scan the area, looking for Vegeta. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did he not show? You can hang with me and Krillin.” Lazuli said, noticing the way Bulma kept looking around.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smiled. “Nah, I’ll be alright. I’ll wait a bit longer for him while I get a drink, and if he doesn’t show, I'm gonna go grind on that hot man over there.” She pointed to a tall man with long black hair and a killer body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oooh, Raditz. Nice. He’s a sweet guy, so honestly, I vote for him.” Lazuli said. “Anyway, me and Krillin will be at the contest area if you decide to join us. Be safe!” </span>
</p><p>“Will do!” Bulma said, waving as her friend walked over to find her husband. </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Vegeta!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma whirled around to see the man named Raditz shouting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re late, dipshit!” Raditz yelled, laughing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma followed his line of sight to see Vegeta making his way over, wearing sunglasses and a snug pair of swimming trunks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was going to walk over and greet him until she saw a few others gather around him. Suddenly her confidence left her, and she turned to make her way to the tiki bar. She wondered if he’d text and ask if she was there. She plopped into the seat at the bar and the bartender from before greeted her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey beautiful! Why don’t you look happy?” He asked, first getting her some water. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well we were supposed to meet up tonight but now he’s with a big group of his friends, so I’m not sure.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you Bulma Briefs?” The bartender asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, why?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> island and you can talk to whoever you want whenever you want. Now shoo. Take this delicious fruity drink, and shoo.” The bartender said, shooing her with his hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma laughed. “You’re getting a raise or something.” She took a deep breath. “I need one more favor.” She looked over her shoulder at the bartender. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you need, Miss Briefs?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hype music. Something to sashay my hips to.” She laughed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“YES. ONE SEC!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fiddled with the stereo system amd switched the song and turned the volume up as loud as it would go. “GO GET YOUR MAN!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma laughed before tossing her hair behind her shoulders and making her way over to the group. All eyes turned to her as she walked over. “Mister Ouji.” She said coolly, looking at Vegeta over the rim of her glass as she took a sip. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked as he got a look at her dangerously tempting bikini. “Miss Briefs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This</span>
  </em>
  <span> is Doctor Briefs?” Raditz asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma laughed. “Yes, but that’s usually what people call  my father, I go by Bulma.” She stuck her hand out. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait a fucking minute.” Another man said, who looked almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>identical</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Goku. “You’re not… </span>
  <em>
    <span>calendar </span>
  </em>
  <span>Bulma, are you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She could feel her head inflate and she playfully struck a pose like one of the photos in the calendar. “I am.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh my gods… Vegeta, you didn't tell us she was so hot. I’m Turles, by the way, but you can call me whatever you want, seriously.” He took her hand and shook it before kissing her knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes and looked back over to Vegeta who sat quietly in the folding chair, watching her interact with the others. She turned her attention back to his friends. “It’s nice to meet you, but I was wondering if I could steal this one for the evening?” She nodded her head in Vegeta’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, but for the record, it’s totally unfair that Vegeta pulls all the baddies.” Raditz said. “Have fun.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma waited for Vegeta to stand before walking off to a quieter side of the beach. He followed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I see you took my suggestion. It looks good.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma shrugged. “I like red.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He chuckled. “So, why are we strolling on the beach?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma smirked. “My friends wondered if I’d be taking you to bed tonight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For once, Vegeta was at a loss for words.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma looked over at him and winked. “I said ‘he wishes’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well what if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span> took </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> to bed?” He said, surprising her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma recovered quickly and pressed herself against him. “You wish.” She teased. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands found purchase on her hips as he held her against him. “That’s why I offered, Miss Briefs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we about to ditch our friends and the party?” Bulma asked, her lips a breath away from his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tilted his head and dragged his lips softly up her neck before whispering in her ear. “I’ll need your consent first, Miss Briefs.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shuddered in pleasure before whispering back. “You have my full consent.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He scooped her up in his arms and shot off into the sky. Bulma let out a scream and wrapped her arms around him. “I forgot Saiyans can fly!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your room or mine, Bulma?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yours!” She yelled holding onto him even tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once they made it to his room, he set her gently on his bed. “Flying is probably the least of what Saiyans can do, but I suppose it’s rather convenient. Especially in instances such as this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled onto her stomach and propped her head up in her hand. “Oh? You find yourself in instances such as this often, then?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He froze. “Actually, um…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up. “What’s wrong?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve only been with two women and they were both long term relationships.” He said plainly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A grin started to spread on her face, and he misunderstood. “I get enough shit from the guys, I don’t need to hear it from you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Vegeta, I'm a virgin.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked at her, trying to detect any dishonesty, but found none. “You’re so hot though.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma laughed out loud. “Well thank you, but I just don’t really get out as much as people think. I mean, in the dating scene, I guess. I’m not usually the casual sex type.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The same goes for me.” He said. He took a seat next to her and noticed her hands shaking ever so slightly. “Are you nervous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bulma chuckled. “A little.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have to if you’re too scared. We can just make out. Or talk. Whatever you need to feel comfortable with me. Or I can even take you back to the party.” Vegeta said, now nervous about making her uncomfortable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I meant it when I gave you full consent.” She said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vegeta nodded. “We’ll start slow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded as they both leaned in to kiss. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>